1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device and method for locking three shafts of an automatic transmission and, more specifically, a device and method for tightening shaft retaining nuts of an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
The installation of the shaft retaining nuts on at least one particular automatic transmission requires two or more workers. A first worker applies air pressure to the clutch with a hand-held nozzle and a second worker tightens the retaining nuts on the transmission. Alternatively, the workers can lift the transmission off the table and apply a device that bolts the transmission case and splines to the input shaft of the transmission. The use of multiple persons is expensive and some facilities may have a difficult time finding extra helpers to assist with installation of shaft retaining nuts using the conventional methods.
Therefore, it is the object and feature of the invention to provide a device and method for locking three shafts of an automatic transmission that does not require multiple installation technicians.